The Mandatory Puzzleshipping Oneshot
by Evilpyecat1987
Summary: Aggravating fans, a bored hikari, and a daydream...you do the math. Atem/Yugi Oneshot.


Hello. This will be my first story posted here on this site. Please be kind, I am still new at this. I brought this story over from my other account on another site. Personally, this pairing isn't my cup of tea, but I had a plot bunneh, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are food for the soul, so feed me, please!

DISCLAIMER: I no own Yu-gi-oh. I no make monies on it.

Pairings:

Atemu/Yugi

The Mandatory Puzzleshipping One-Shot

It had been a slow day at the game shop. They had only had three customers to come in, kids at that, and the only reason they had been there was to gawk at the reigning game king, Yugi Motou. It was annoying, to say the least. But, he took it in stride. They were just curious about him, and his prowess at Duel Monsters. That didn't mean it didn't bother him. The attention was, quite frankly, starting to grate at his nerves.

His Yami wasn't helping matters, either.

Atemu, who had been sorting out inventory in the back room, would peek out occasionally at him and his admirers, grinning and snickering at the slightly annoyed faces that his aibou was making. This only fed the flames of Yugi's rising ire, until finally he couldn't take anymore of the hero worshipping. Sticking his head into the storage room, he called out to Atemu.

"Do you think grandpa would mind if I closed the shop up early today?"

"Nah. He'd understand." Atemu answered, finishing off organizing the boxes on the shelves in the back.

Sighing in relief, Yugi ran to shut business down for the day. In all of two minutes, the front doors were locked and the open sign cut off. He didn't bother with the till. Hell, after just three sales for the day, each one of them single purchases, there was no point in bothering with tallying up profits. He would just roll it over to tomorrow's sales.

' Hee, one of the great advantages of running a family-owned business', Yugi thought to himself grinning.

/What was that, aibou? / Atemu asked through their mind link.

/Uh, nothing, nothing at all, heh heh…/ Yugi answered.

/Alright, then. Why don't you go make us a snack while I file the inventory report for today? /

/Sounds good to me. /

/I'll be up in a few minutes, OK? /

/Ok. I love you. /

/I love you too, aibou. /

Yugi's steadily improving mood leaked over the link to his dark, making him smile. When his aibou was happy, so was he. He knew that dealing with all of the fans he had collected through dueling could get to be tiring quickly. There was only so much one could stand from squealing fan girls and admiring fan boys. His light needed a break from it all.

As Atemu put away the report in the proper drawer in the filing cabinet, he sighed. Why couldn't they take a vacation? Maybe go find an oasis deep in the Egyptian desert to camp out at, where there wasn't any crowds gathered around harassing his little one. Yes, a nice isolated area, just the two of them. They could go for a swim in the small pool of water there, maybe lie out in the warm sun and get a nice tan. Then, when it got too hot to be outside, they could retreat to their tent, where they could divulge in some "afternoon delight".

'Mmm, oh hell yeah', the pharaoh thought to himself as he indulged himself in the delightful images his mind cooked up for him of a certain Hikari, his pale skin slightly sun-kissed from playing in the desert sun, his hot little body clinging to him and begging for release as he drove his light into a haze of steamy pleasure with his hands, lips and cock.

'That's right, baby, take it all', he murmured softly in his mind, watching his light rock his hips up to meet his own as he delved deep into his little one, the feel of his velvety passage clinging to his shaft that he drove into the one beneath him getting him instantly hard. He would have to take care of that soon. But first, he had to ride out the daydream to its very end, it was too good to dismiss.

Drifting in thoughts of his light all sweaty and naked beneath him, the two of them caught up in the throes of a hot and lusty storm of lovemaking, he failed to notice that he hadn't blocked his end of the link, thus broadcasting his musings into his light's mind.

Not that Yugi minded, really.

He was used to his Yami's self-induced fantasizing by this point in time. In fact, he enjoyed the images his dark conjured up of them, especially the end results when Atemu would finally find his way back to the real world.

That was the best part of all.

Yugi was upstairs in the kitchen, putting together a tray of nibbles for the two of them to share while they watched the new DVD he had picked up from the mall the other day. As Yugi set up the snacks on the coffee table in the living room, he felt himself getting aroused, the current movie playing in his head getting to him.

/Oh gods yes, aibou! /

As things over the mind link got even more intense, Yugi's member responded, bulging in his now too tight jeans. He moaned, his own thoughts drifting to the feeling of those long-fingered hands caressing his body, his dark's lips and teeth worshipping every inch of his skin. He reached down and massaged the rigid flesh pressing against the crotch of his pants, the friction of the fabric over his sensitive flesh combined with his own ministrations only increasing his need for release. He moaned again, then whimpered as the daydream he was watching reached the critical point as he and his lover reached their climax, his dream self's white creamy essence coating their naked stomachs as the dream Atemu came, buried deep within his light's passage. The two figures panted, out of breath, riding the waves of their shared orgasm.

Yugi was frozen to the spot he was standing in, table in front of him, TV behind him, panting and groaning as that same pleasure came ghosting across his body, loving the sensations traveling through him. It wasn't like the full fledged force of an orgasm here in reality, but the muted waves were still very enjoyable.

He wanted more. Right now. He called out over the link to his Yami, voice a little breathless.

/Pharaoh…../

/Hmm?/

/Please…./

Yugi's strained voice traveled through the link to Atemu, snapping him out of his fantasy. Concern rose up in him as he questioned his Hikari.

/What is it, aibou? /

/I…..need…..you…../ Yugi strained to get his message across, his attention focused on the matter at hand.

Hearing his aibou moaning in his head in such a desperate way, the first thing that came to his mind was that something had happened to him upstairs, and that something probably involved one white haired tomb robber. Slamming the file cabinet shut, he ran out of the back room and through the shop, taking the stairs three at a time in his panic. Reaching the upstairs hallway, he dashed right and through the entryway into the living room, not noticing Yugi standing in the room as he started bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"GODSDAMMIT TOMB RAIDER IF YOU'VE HURT MY AIBOU…"

"Atemu."

"WHAT? Oh, umm, hi aibou." The former pharaoh noticed his light standing in front of the TV, staring at him as though he had truly lost it. He was quick to blush, knowing he had looked like an idiot when he came flying into the room.

"Uhmm, why are you yelling at Bakura? He's not even here."

"Heh heh, right, I just assumed that you were in pain by the tone of your voice."

Yugi let the words stew around in his head as he stared at his Yami, still a little startled by his reaction. Then, a light bulb went off in his head, and he grinned as his look changed from surprise to utter lust, remembering why he had called him.

"Oh, but I am in pain."

Atemu immediately tensed up, looking around for his light's assailant, or whatever had done harm to him.

"What happened? Are you O.K.? Who did it? Tell me, aibou, and I will send their sorry ass to the shadow realm RIGHT NOW!"

Yugi giggled, loving the display of concern and possessiveness his dark was showing over him. Keeping his grin on his face, he moved around the table and couch, walking up to Atemu, who was still searching for his assailant. He reached out to him with a single finger and started to draw invisible patterns across his chest. In a soft, husky voice, he murmured.

"Mmm, not that kind of pain."

"Huh?" was all the poor Yami managed to get out before his lips were attacked by Yugi. The smaller one moaned softly as he kissed his dark passionately, wrapping his arms around his victim's neck. He pressed himself up against the body in front of him, pushing his aching member up into the others, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth to explore when the dark one gasped in surprise at the feeling of rigid flesh rubbing against his own shaft, still hard from his earlier thoughts.

Yugi continued in this fashion, matching the thrust of his tongue with the gentle thrust of his hips into Atemus for a couple of minutes before he had to release his captive, both needing air. Both stood there gasping, a slight sheen of sweat breaking out on both of them. The pharaoh grinned down at his needy one, his sharp mind already knowing what had happened to cause his aibou to get all worked up.

"Seems as though someone got a good show," Atemu teased, making Yugi blush.

The Hikari gazed at him, his amethyst eyes shining with a little embarrassment and a lot of lust. Atemu met his eyes, his own shining in amusement and just as much need, the crimson orbs captivating the smaller male, stealing his breath away and sending a shiver of anticipation through him. Those eyes were hypnotizing, a true window into his other half's soul, sending him a message that promised fulfillment of his desires. Smiling seductively at his Yami, Yugi turned around and moved away from him towards the hallway, gazing at Atemu over his shoulder and beckoning for him with a finger as he presented his pharaoh with his back.

"How about a little encore to your presentation?" Yugi purred, eyes glowing with want.

Atemu growled, the invitation too much to resist. He proceeded to follow his light down the hallway to their shared room, snatching his black tank top off over his head and slinging it behind him as he went. He was already unbuttoning his pants as he entered their bedroom, looking up from his task only to find that Yugi had beaten him in that department. He stood in the middle of the room, naked. The only thing he still wore was the leather collar and armbands he wore on his neck and wrists.

The Yami growled even louder, fumbling with the zipper on his dark blue jeans as he feasted on the sight of his beautifully made Hikari. The little one's complexion was pale, but in a way that made his silky smooth skin appear to glow in the early afternoon light coming through the window. Although he was shorter than him, and more petite in build, he still had a shapely form, slightly muscular in build but slender at the same time. His lips were like rose petals, and just as soft to the touch. They matched that small angular face perfectly, complete with the slightly upturned nose, and his rounded, innocent-looking eyes. His hands were delicately built, short but thin. However, his member, currently at full attention, was a bit on the large size, not as long or as thick as his darks, but still an impressive piece of equipment.

(AN: gotta give SOME reason for all that cheerfulness aibou has ;))

Finally getting his jeans down and kicking them off to the side, Atemu stood in front of Yugi, just a bare as he was. The dark one smiled, those intense red eyes homing in on his prey. Not wanting to waste any time, he launched himself across the room and attacked his little one, grabbing his Hikari and slamming their bodies together.

Yugi melted into the forceful embrace as the taller and older one snagged his lips with his own in a brain searing kiss, thrusting his tongue roughly into the smaller one's mouth to explore and taste all there was to be had there. His actions had Yugi moaning, arching his back and pressing closer to his other half as the dark one caressed his flesh, hand moving slowly up and down his back in a soothing motion, finally descending lower to cup the cheeks of his pert ass. Atemu squeezed the flesh under his hands, enjoying the feel of those two cheeks under his fingers. Sighing with contentment, he unlocked their lips and gazed into Yugi's eyes, which were glazed over and at half mast.

"Ah, you are so beautiful, little one." Yugi beamed, basking in the deep rumble of his dark's voice. Locking his gaze with Atemus, he decided that there had been enough waiting.

"Take me now, my pharaoh," the light purred to his Yami.

"It would be my pleasure, aibou," the Yami purred right back, sending shivers through the smaller male.

Atemu lifted Yugi up, hands never leaving his ass, and walked over to the bed, where he sat his little one down. Turning to the desk next to the bed, he spoke as he grabbed the bottle of lube sitting there.

"On your hands and knees, aibou."

Yugi quickly complied; maneuvering himself to the desired position, making sure his rear end was high up in the air. Laying his head down to rest on his arms, he wiggled his hips enticingly at his dark, grinning at the thought of being taken in such a way.

Atemu stepped back to the bed and positioned himself behind his light, popping the cap of the lube up and squeezing an ample portion out onto his fingers. Rubbing them together to warm the cool gel up some, he reached out with his other had and parted his lover's cheeks, exposing his most intimate area to his view. Murmuring soothing words to Yugi to help distract him from any discomfort, he rubbed the opening to his passage with one slicked up finger before gently sliding the digit into him, pushing in as far as he could. He began to move his finger in and out of his Hikari in a gentle motion.

"Oooo, Atemu…"

The feeling of having his channel invaded made Yugi whimper softly, the slight sting accompanying the actions of his lover's skilled fingers stinging slightly. He focused on the motions being made by that finger, the pain fading quickly even as he started to move himself backward to impale himself on that digit in time with its motions, wanting more, so much more.

"Please, Yami, more…."

Atemu complied, easing anther finger inside of Yugi to join the first, making scissoring motions to stretch the tight passage offered to him. Getting impatient, he quickly added a third finger, spreading them wide to prepare the channel for something much more imposing. He figured that was enough preparation, so he asked for permission to proceed.

/Are you ready for me, little one? / At the inquiry Yugi called out, answering through the link also.

/Oh god, yes, please…../

/Get ready then…. /

Quickly removing his fingers, much to Yugi's displeasure, who cried out at the loss, he snagged up the lube and drizzled some up and down his engorged shaft, a little falling to the floor in his haste. Ignoring the mess, the pharaoh spread the liquid over his length before positioning himself at the entrance to Yugi's passage. Taking a breath, he grabbed Yugi's hips and held him steady as he plunged into him with one swift movement. Once buried to the hilt in that tight silky heat, he paused to let out his held breath, enjoying the warmth that enveloped his shaft.

/Ok, little one? /

/Mmm…oh yes…. /

/I'm going to move now. /

/Hurry, please. /

Keeping a tight grip on his light's hips, Atemu drew out of that delicious tightness and immediately plunged back in, establishing a strong, slow, and steady rhythm. Yugi melted into the mattress, crying out as each thrust hit that sweet spot inside of him, its aim on target each time. Atemu was so good at what he did in the bedroom that Yugi didn't even need stimulation of his own aching member to find release. All the coaxing he needed came from this, his lover dominating over him in such a manner, making him submit to this delicious violation of his body as the dark one brought him to the heights of blissful pleasure.

"AH…..OH GOD…..YES…..YES….YES….GAH!"

"That's…..it…ohyeah…oh…gods…. yes…"

Atemu crooned to his Hikari as he kept his movements steady, his member making contact with Yugi's prostate with each plunge he made into him. Feeling the waves of his impending orgasm wash over him, he pounded harder into his light's depths, slamming Yugi into him as his grip on his hips increased to the point of leaving bruises.

"AH…..AH…AH…..AH….NUH…..KYAH!"

"C'MON AIBOU COME FOR ME BABY!"

Atemu's thrusts became erratic as he skewered his lover over and over again, his actions violent and desperate. Yugi clung to the comforter on the bed, voicing his pleasure as his orgasm swept out to capture him in sweet, delicious bliss.

"OH…..GOD…YES…YESYESYES…..AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

And with a scream that was probably heard all the way downtown, Yugi came, his pearly essence shooting out of his member and splattering his stomach and the comforter beneath him. As he rode the waves of his pleasure high, the clenching spasms of his channel combined with the shrieks of completion leaving his lips sent his Yami into his own world of orgasmic bliss.

"YESSSSSSS! AIBOU!"

Atemu came deep within his light, his seed coating the smaller one's passage as his thrusts slowed, so that he could breathe as he rode the delicious waves of pleasure, his body jerking with each thrum of bliss that passed through him.

After the storm of their lovemaking passed, Atemu pulled out of Yugi and fell to the side, collapsing on the bed to lie next to his little one. Both laid there with their eyes closed, contentment washing over them both. After several minutes of basking in the afterglow of their sexual escapade, they opened their eyes and gazed at each other simultaneously.

"Have fun, little one?" Atemu spoke first, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Mmm, oh yeah. How about you?"

"I always enjoy our lovemaking, aibou." Yugi arched an eyebrow at his dark.

"Obviously. I don't think I'll be doing anymore walking today." Atemu looked at him for a second, and then started chuckling.

"I guess I'll be catering to you for the rest of the day, then?"

"You better believe it."

Now laughing openly, the former pharaoh lifted himself out of the bed. He walked over to his pants and pulled them on as Yugi slid up the bed and rested on the pillows piled against the headboard. He stretched, the muscles rippling under his skin as he settled down, pulling the comforter over himself. Atemu grinned at the sight of his happy and sated Hikari, buttoning up his jeans. He would never tire of such a sight.

Just as he started to ask his aibou if he wanted anything to drink, the phone rang. Glancing at the device in annoyance, he quickly crossed the room to answer it.

"Hello, Motou Residence."

There was a pause as Atemu listened to the caller.

"Yes, it is. What do you want?"

There was a pause.

"By the gods, it's only been four days."

Another pause.

"I guess I can. When do you want to do this?"

Yet another pause, this one a little longer than the first two.

"Yeah, that will work. I'll see you then."

And with that, he hung up the phone. Yugi gazed at him curiously.

"Who was that?"

Atemu paused, a guarded look on his face as he answered his light.

"No one in particular, little one. Why don't I go grab us something to drink."

Yugi grinned up at him, dismissing the call as quickly as it had come.

"Sure. While you're at it, grab that snack tray off the table in the living room. I'm kinda hungry."

Beaming back at him, Atemu strolled out of the room and down the hall to get the items requested.

Yugi leaned back against the pillows, getting comfortable. He loved his Yami with all of his being. He could always rely on him to be there for him, always. There was no reason for him to doubt him. No reason whatsoever.

Right?

Ending AN: Do you think Yugi can trust the Pharaoh? Who was on the phone? You have to find my story, "Saturday In The Park", for your answers. It is over on another fanfiction site, but you have to be of age to view it. Maybe I will tweak it for here, and post it up. Let me know what you think! Later!


End file.
